Heretofore, as a dielectric ceramic composition having a high dielectric constant, a BaTiO3-based ceramic has been widely practically used. In order to adjust the temperature properties of the dielectric constant and to improve the sintering properties, addition of various subcomponents has been generally performed. As for multilayer capacitors, the thickness thereof has been decreased year by year in order to increase the static capacity, and in recent years, a product in which the thickness per layer is decreased to several micrometers or less has been commercially available. In this type of capacitor which is composed of thinner layers as described above, the uniformity of materials thereof is increasingly required as compared to that in the past. Hence, subcomponents are required to be made into small particles.
In order to uniformly mix small particle subcomponents with a major component such as BaTiO3, aggregation of fine particles of the subcomponents must be prevented, and hence before being mixed with the major component such as BaTiO3, the subcomponents are preferably present in the form of sol (colloid solution).
Accordingly, in Patent Document 1, a method for manufacturing an organic sol containing a rare earth metal, which is one of the subcomponents, has been proposed.    Patent Document 1: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. H11-501609